


A Challenge! From a Friend!

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained.“Who did this to you?”





	A Challenge! From a Friend!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained.  
“Who did this to you?”

@slytherinsheashire has given this challenge…AND I ACCEPT! 

Robin was swinging through Paris, on his way to visit his beloved Marinette; he had just about reached her balcony when he saw her. Sitting on her roof top garden was Marinette; at a distance she was ruffled, closer up was worse. Her clothes were torn and ripped, there blood staining her hands and face; she was shaking like a leaf. Robin landed gently on the roof.

“Marinette?” He asked softly, as to not scare her more.

She jerked her head towards him.

“R-Robin?” She stuttered

“Yes Marinette, I’m here.”

“ROBIN!” Marinette cried rushing in to his arms.

Marinette buried her face in his chest; hands gripping him tightly. Robin just stroked her and hushed her. Once Marinette was calm enough Robin need an answer.

“Who did this to you?”

Marinette just gave him a squeeze, but didn’t look at him.

“Marinette…”

Robin tilted her chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. His thumbs softly wiping away the streak of blood by Marinette’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, Robin’s heart skips a nervous beat as Marinette now looks him dead in the eyes. His voice is quiet and tense, his anger barely restrained.

“Who did this to you Angel?”

“Chat…” Was Marinette’s quiet and hesitant reply.

“What…Why!” Robin was outraged, Chat Noir was meant to be a Hero and then he goes and does this; to someone he believes is a civilian.

“I think he’s had enough of Ladybug saying ‘No’ to him and he likes coming to my balcony to complain; I can’t chase him off without giving myself away. He came by tonight saying that ‘I should give us a chance’ and that ‘Ladybug is being stubborn and stupid.’ I told him no; that I already have a boyfriend, but he didn’t like. He grabbed me and I fought back; that’s why I’m like this, though once his claws cut me his ring started acting up and he had to leave.” Marinette explained, still shaking in his arms.

“He’s not here anymore Marinette, I have you now.” Robin reassured her.

“I know, thank you Dami.”

“I’ll be here for as long as you need Angel, but where is Tikki?” Robin asked looking around.

“I’m here.” Came a small voice from the trap door.

Tikki flew over and hugged Marinette’s cheek.

“Oh Marinette, my poor Ladybug, what he did to you was so wrong! We WILL be seeing Master Fu tomorrow about Chat and if he doesn’t do something about it; I and the rest of   
the Kwamii’s will!”

“Tikki, why did Chat’s ring act up?” Marinette asked.

“If a Kwamii is strong enough they can fight back against their holder. Plagg probably felt what Chat was doing and intervened; Plagg has had a lot of bad holders in the past, he knows how to fight back.”

“I’ll be going with you to Master Fu’s tomorrow Marinette; I cannot leave alone right now, he might try something again.” Robin said.

“Will you be coming as Robin or Damian?” Marinette wondered.

“Damian, the world needs to know you are not available.” Robin confirmed.

“Thank you, will you stay?”

“Certainly Angel, just let me text Father so he knows.” 

Robin sent the text and picked Marinette up and carried her to her room. Little did Marinette know that Damian didn’t just send a text to his Father, he sent one to his brothers as   
well.

‘Grayson,Todd and Drake; there is a cat in need of skinning, please take care of that while I take care of Marinette. That is all.’

End


End file.
